Angel
by Sithicus
Summary: Awoken in the dead of night Angel Bunny is stunned to find Fluttershy after the events of the Grand Galloping Gala, and more importantly, what she is doing.


**Author's Notes:** I feel as if this one may need a bit of tweaking to be the best it can ever hope to be, but I'm completely out of ideas as to how I could fix it. So I'm going to post it as is for now and perhaps enough feedback will help me realize what if anything needs fixing about it.

_Disclaimer: Oh, um, I suppose it's my turn then. Hello, eeeep! I mean, we ponies are the property of Lauren Faust, Hasbro and the Hub, and if it's alright with them the author Sithicus is using us in a fanfiction type setting. Um, what's Fanfiction? Oh I see, thank you Twilight, The author Sithicus isn't earning any kind of profit from the fanfiction or breaking any strict rules concerning fanfiction, as far as I know. I have, only just learned about it myself, this actually sounds rather interesting. Cupcakes? That's a nice sounding and safe title, I think I'll read that. What? Oh sorry, I didn't realize that I shouldn't read fanfiction because it might influence me on the show, well, um, this is Fluttershy... Goodbye. And please don't sue the author Sithicus, he's a nice colt. For a human._

* * *

><p>Angel Bunny was startled awake by a loud crash, the sounds were coming from outside in the house of the pony who took care of him and treated him more like a pet than a wild animal, not that Angel complained. Leaping from his hutch he rushed to the home of the yellow pegasus with the kind nature and pink mane.<p>

A large pile of broken wooden bird houses and squirrel houses and mice houses littered the front stoop of the home, Angel Bunny frowned slightly and cautiously hopped up to the doorway, it was partially open. If somepony had intruded Angel knew he'd have to get the help of a bigger animal to deal with this intruder.

Angel's eyes widened in shock when he saw who was messing up the pony's house. It was the yellow coated pegasus herself, she was going madly through the room smashing everything in sight, all of the little critters having already fled upon her arrival.

"I don't deserve any of this!" she shouted out suddenly and then she slammed her front hooves against the last of the bird houses.

Angel frowned slightly. What could have driven her to this frenzied and rather unnatural state? She'd been so happy to go out to the strange party and spend time getting to know new critters to befriend, Angel had never seen her so upset in all of his life, he could still recall the first moment of kindness she showed to him when the loud thunderous explosion tore through the sky.

She'd been so happy to meet all of them she'd even sung a little song, Angel scratched at his ear in curious thought, it made little sense for her to be so upset that she'd destroy her life's work. Angel decided that he was going to have to do something and so bravely hopped forward into the house.

Her gaze fell upon him and she instantly leapt across the room. "Angel Bunny!" she shouted loudly. "You need to go, now!"

Angel stood silently staring up at her with a questioning look.

"I mean it," she said. She stomped a hoof. "I'm not the type of pony to be around anymore, I've done… horrible things, terrible things, I. I tried to trap perfectly harmless animals in a net just to make friends with them, I shouted, I yelled, I stomped my hooves in anger, I-I-I've become a monster! A horrible, terrible monster!" Her words led into tears as she collapsed to the ground surrounded by the broken homes of her former patients and animal friends.

Angel studied the room carefully and noticed for the first time the dress lying tattered and torn upon the floor near the staircase. He didn't pretend to understand everything that had happened, but he had a better idea as to what was making her so upset. Angel hopped up to the sobbing pony and placed a tiny paw against her cheek.

Opening one eye she stared at him in surprise. "Angel," she whispered in-between a fit of sobs.

Angel just looked into her eyes and gently caressed her cheek with his paw.

"Oh, Angel!" she cried wrapping him up into a tight embrace and crying harder now.

Angel fought his natural instincts to flee and let her cuddle with him through the tears and the sobs, he would have sighed were he capable of it, sometimes ponies made life so complicated. But that's what you get when ponies start to think they're superior above the rest of the animal kingdom that Princess Celestia gave rise to.

Finally the pony holding him calmed down enough to realize what she'd done and she let out a tiny gasp. Her breath tickled Angel's ears. "I must apologize to the nice animals of Princess Celestia's gardens," she vowed. "I made a mess of things, I was trying too hard, Angel Bunny, I wasn't behaving like myself at all. And now I've destroyed all those lovely homes I spent hours making for all my animal friends," she lamented with a sigh as she stared at the wreckage outside her front door and littering the living room of her house.

Angel gave a tiny nod and shooed her towards the stairs.

"You're right, I must rest first," she told him with a swift nod. Flapping her wings she took to the air and rushed upstairs without walking.

Angel shook his head and started cleaning up the mess, he didn't have to, and he really shouldn't bother since he needed his sleep just as badly as that pony did, but it was the least he could do. For a friend.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Fluttershy gently got into bed and stared up at the ceiling with watery eyes. "I really don't think I care much for this being assertive thing, just look at what it made me do, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna… I hope one day you and all those nice critters can forgive me," she whispered softly to the starry sky outside of her bedroom window. Turning over Fluttershy soon fell into a restless sleep, her dreams plagued with one phrase, one sense of pure unadulterated grief and panic fueled rage.<p>

"You will **love me!**"

**The End**


End file.
